Chapter 10 - Hollow Theories
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * * Story Enemies listed as in this chapter page are in-game. '10-1 Get Over Here!' In which our Heroes cannot seem to catch a Hollow, or a break. Enemies * 81 10-1-1 Pursuit! The Hollow keep eluding our Heroes! Enemies * 81 10-1-2 Run, Run, Run! In which the Hollow prove to be too swift! Enemies * 82 '10-2 Hollow Houdini' Our Heroes are perplexed by the Hollow escape act! Enemies * 82 10-2-1 I've Got a Theory In which our Heroes turn to the leech-based science of their time for answers about the Hollow's behavior. Enemies * 83 Dialogue * - We've been battle for days! Why haven't we caught a Hollow yet? * - The villains do seem dodgier than usual. * - I wonder... could they know what we've been doing? * - Don't be daft. How could they? * - Do you think they're talking to each other somehow? * - Perfect! I thought the mausoleum was going to give me nightmares! THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER! 10-2-2 Observe And Report! Initial hours of observation reveal the Hollow use body language of some form. More data is needed. Enemies * 83 '10-3 Talking Heads' Beyond threatening our party, it does not seem that there is a spoken language among the Hollow. More data is needed. Enemies * 84 10-3-1 Incommunicado! The initial "observation" on Elder's part needs to be toned down a bit. Enemies * 84 Dialogue * - I have some theories about the Hollow, but more research is needed to sustain a hypothesis. * - Is that so? does any of this research involve beating the blocks out of them? * - I need to spend some hours observing your interactions with them, so... * - ...yes? * - Marvelous. 10-3-2 Subtle! Fascinating! The Hollow seem to use minimal gestures to communicate. Enemies * 85 '10-4 No Luck.' Blasted blocks of a basilisk! More data is needed. Enemies * 85 10-4-1 Hypothesis Hour When Hollow stumble, could they actually be... communicating?! Enemies * 86 10-4-2 Testing, Testing, One Two Three In which our Heroes think they look smart by falling over, then saying 'Fascinating!'. Enemies * 86 '10-5 Let's Get Ready To Stumble!' Fascinating! Stumbling is much harder than it looks! The Hollow must be very graceful and clumsy at the same time. Enemies * 87 87 Dialogue * - Alright, everyone-- fingers crossed that this works. * - For Science! * - For Science! * - For Violence! * - ....S-Science! 10-5-1 Conclusion! We've located a Hollow! I sure hope it falls for our nefarious plan! Hooray science! Enemies * 87 Dialogue * - Good work, everyone! Now to continue our mission! Have we located the Hollow? * - Yes, Ma'am! * - Is Rogue Bowman secured? * - Mmrph?! * - Hollow, I have a very important question for you.... * - Spell Binder, you are the brightest witch I have ever known! Where does it all come from? * - She... she... she gets it from her mothers side... * - ..... * - ..... * - HA! 10-5-2 Now What!? In which our Heroes flip out Storm Wizard. Enemies * 88 Dialogue * - I can't fathom how you would be careless!! Your whole "Wise-Wizard-With-A-Beard" persona is a total sham! * - Miss Witch, m-my sincere apologies, I-- * - DON'T YOU "MISS WITCH" ME!! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ROGUE BOWMAN!! * - ...What did I do!? '10-6 High Anxiety.' In which Rogue Bowman searches for a chest to hide in while this whole thing blows over. Enemies * 88 88 10-6-1 Come Steal Away With Me... In which our Heroes don't seem to notice or better yet, care, that Rogue Bowman has stolen away. Enemies * 89 Dialogue * - *knock* *knock* *knock* * - Uh... guys? * - Help please? * - I NEED AN ADULT! 10-6-2 Just Right. After much rigorous testing; Rogue finds a chest so comfy, it's almost as if it were made for him. Enemies * 89 '10-7 Click?' In which the chest lid swings shut, the tumbler falls, and Rogue Bowman is trapped. Enemies * 90 Category:Campaign